Hallelujah
by Miss Kass
Summary: Treasured memories are sometimes eventually all one has.


**Title:** Hallelujah  
**Author:** Miss Kass  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts.  
**Rating: **I dunno, PG-13 for mention of character death and SECKS.  
**Characters:** Sora/Kairi.  
**Word Count:** 751 (including the song lyrics).  
**Summary:** Treasured memories are sometimes eventually all one has.  
**Spoilers:** It runs from the very beginning of KHI to the end of KHII, so yes.  
**Disclaimer:** Disney and Squeenix own everything KH related. Rufus Wainwright at one point owned the rights to the song _Hallelujah_.

**Prompt: **'Memory' – Sora/Kairi.

**Notes: **Kiiiiiinda AU, since the final three memories happen after KHII. And in the second-last memory they're old enough to be legal, 'kay?

_I've heard there was a secret chord,  
__That David played, and it pleased the Lord,  
__But you don't really care for music, do you?  
__It goes like this,  
__The fourth, the fifth,  
__The minor fall, the major lift,  
__The baffled king composing hallelujah._

Kairi remembered the bored look on Sora's face. The one he tried in vain to hide whenever Kairi looked up from her music book to see his reaction to her practising.

"Sora, listen!" She pleaded with him, and needed approval from one of the most important boys in her life. "Is my playing any good?"

"It's good Kairi, it's just… I don't like being inside on such a beautiful day. We should be outside playing with Riku." Sora replied, hands on his chin as he stared out of the window over Kairi's head.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,  
__You saw her bathing on the roof,  
__Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you.  
__She tied you to a kitchen chair,  
__She broke your throne, she cut your hair,  
__And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

Sora remembered the first time he kissed Kairi. Overjoyed at having rescued her heart, and having her rescue his in return, he had pressed a small kiss to her cheek in happiness. After all, he thought, what's a kiss between two who have almost lost their lives?

Later, in the Traverse Town waterway, after giving Sora her lucky keychain, Kairi was the one to initiate the kiss. It was only a short one, but it was pressed to Sora's lips, and the twin blushes that the two shared for hours afterwards were not unnoticed by Leon and the others.

_Maybe I've been here before,  
__I know this room; I've walked this floor,  
__I used to live alone before I knew you.  
__I've seen your flag on the marble arch,  
__Love is not a victory march,  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

Kairi remembered the first dream she had after reabsorbing Namine. It was of a large white room she was sure she had never seen, but everything in it looked vaguely familiar, like she had in fact been there before. She could feel memories coming to her, memories of drawing the pictures posted up around the walls, and she inspected each and every one, wondering if in fact she had drawn these.

She could even remember seeing more of those people in cloaks; one with purple hair and a sombre demeanour, another with brown hair – or was it pink – wielding a large scythe. But it was Sora that she could remember most vividly. She remembered seeing him trapped in a large clear case, struggling and confused, before she awoke with a start, waiting anxiously at the beach the next day for Sora to arrive.

_There was a time you'd let me know,  
__What's real and going on below,  
__But now you never show it to me do you?  
__Remember when I moved in you,  
__The holy dark was moving too,  
__And every breath we drew was hallelujah._

Sora remembered the first time he and Kairi had sex. Tentative kisses and midnight giggles had led to something more, and soon they were moving gently with one another. Their utter lack of experience was easy to notice, but neither cared, their feelings carrying them through the first painful entry to an end of blissful ecstasy.

Afraid to leave each other, for fear that somehow the other would be lost, they hugged close and stayed together, awakening in the morning to a beautiful sunrise and an equally beautiful partner.

_Maybe there's a God above,  
__And all I ever learned from love,  
__Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
__It's not a cry you can hear at night,  
__It's not somebody who's seen the light,  
__It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

Kairi remembered when Sora was struck down. She knew that his reign as Keyblade Master couldn't last forever; saving the world was too much for such a young person. It was a swarm of the creatures, moving as though they were one entity, seemingly drowning Sora with their dark bodies.

As his heart rose into the sky, the shining crystal of hope now lost, Kairi covered his fading body with her own and sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of he who had saved countless worlds and their inhabitants. Sobbed for the loss of he who had risked his own life to save hers.

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah…_


End file.
